1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to microwavable pads and specifically to pads and a method for applying heat to food items to keep the food warm and appetizing for extended periods of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
It is well known that liquid-containing microwavable therapeutic pads are designed for heating and cooling applications for parts of the human body, such as a bruised arm, thigh or back muscle or to relieve pain from a sprained ankle. Such therapeutic heating pads may contain liquids, such as in conventional hot water bottles, or may be more modern sealed liquid pouches that can be microwaved and then applied to sore muscles or joints. In recent years, microwavable pads have been manufactured and sold consisting of flexible plastic envelopes in which water-type solutions are contained. A pad is placed in a vacuum pump in which the air within the bag is withdrawn and the bag is then heat sealed with the liquid therein. Pads that have been used in the past to contain liquids for either heating or cooling have been susceptible to breakage and rupturing; consequently, the user's clothes, furniture, bed sheets and the like have become damaged, requiring disposal or at least cleaning. Bread baskets have been used for many years with cloth or other coverings to maintain warmth of the bread or other foods contained therein; however, such food can become cool relatively quickly and hence, unappetizing.
Thus, with the known problems and disadvantages associated with prior art microwavable pads, the present invention was conceived and one if its objectives is to provide a food container with a pad that is constructed to prevent leaks, even in the event the outer envelope of the pad is ruptured.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a food warming pad and method for forming the same in which the pad has a liquid absorbent into which, in the event of seal breakage, the liquid will be absorbed and will substantially remain within the envelope.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a microwavable pad that is vacuum formed and that contains a liquid and a liquid absorbent, whereby the liquid absorbent is in a resilient compressed state.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a method for easily forming a microwavable pad that, in the event of rupture, will aid in preventing food damage and injury to fabric or other materials against which it is placed, due in part to an improved moisture impervious covering.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a microwavable pad that includes a readily visible temperature indication device, which will provide additional safety and efficiency in heating the pad.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a temporary food container and food covering having a microwavable pad to help keep food warm before serving commences.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description of the embodiments is presented below.